Tales of Dragonball SD
by NerdsRule
Summary: What if Goten was a twin and Videl had a little sister. Son Gemmy and Lania Satan. This FanFiction is lots of tales of my alternate universe (AU) called Dragonball SD. The first story is about non aging chibis in love! Kawaii! Read & Review.


Dragonball SD

Welcome to my AU of Dragonball SD. The world here has a few differences but has the same main story line. Let's begin.

Krillin's Family- The family has finally got the Kame house to themselves because Master Roshi has died of old age. Krillin has also gotten a job as a Day Care guy at the Daddy Day Care Center.

Satans- This family has reconnected since the whole Majin Buu thing. Mr. Satan has begun to spend more time with his children. Videl's little sister, Lania, has began to be less shy. She loves to play with Buu, Trunks, and Goten. Videl has started to threaten people less. Not Sharpener. We're not sure if technically Sharpener fits into the category of '_people_'. It's been a year since Buu and Videl let her hair grow out and it now reaches to her shoulder. Videl's mother decided to move back in. For the children. Not Hercule.

Sons- The Son family is close as ever. Goten and his twins sister, Son Gem, or Gemmy as her close friends and family call her, are bonding with their father. Chi-Chi and Gemmy have a girls night out every Saturday and while their gone, the boys go fishing hence for dinner, they have a whole lot of fish. Gem loves her some fish.

Lania- Lania is the near spitting image of her big sister, Videl, except she has eyes in a deep violet shade. She is no longer shy and plays with the other chibis (Trunks, Goten, Gemmy) and Buu. Goten, who she has a huge crush, taught her to fly. Little did she know, Goten liked her back. Just like their big siblings.

Gemmy- She, like her twin brother, learned to fly with him and Videl. She can also turn Super Saiyan. She and her best friends, Lania, have prank-offs with Goten and _her _crush who liked _her_ back, Trunks. The girls usually win. Gemmy looks like Chi-Chi but she has waist length hair that's always in a side pony tail. Her eyes are a bright emerald shade, that's where she got her name. And she gives off that 'you couldn't be mad at me if you tried or if a blew up your home' vibe like her father and brothers. Gemmy gets away with everything, like her twin, who she is very, very, close to.

There is only one mystery no one can solve. For some reason the none of the chibis will age. Once they get to eight, they don't get older. Wonder why? ^coughNerdsRulecoughwon'tletthemhackwheeeze^

Now a tale of Dragonball SD.

* * *

"Please let me see your super duper secret shine to the prettiest person ever, Trunks-kun!" Goten pleaded.

"You mean _shrine_?" Trunks asked, Goten nodded, and Trunks replied, "No way, Jose."

"My name's Goten. Didn't you know that?" Goten asked.

"Dude, it's an expression. Besides, it's called a super duper secret shrine for a reason." Trunks told him.

Goten stomped, "But I'm your bestest friend in the whole widest of universe. Lania-chan and Gemmy-chan are bestest friend in the whole widest of _Earth_, so you don't have to show _them."_

"Sigh," Trunks sighed dreamily, "Gemmy-chan. The most beautiful, smartest, nicest, awesome, flawess girl in the whole wide universal world."

"^Gasp^" Goten gasped, "You have a crush on my sister!"

Trunks panicked. Trunks knew that Gemmy and Goten shared a mind. Most of the Gemmy had most of it, as where sometimes, Goten has very, very, _very_, little.

"Please don't tell, Goten-kun." Trunks pleads, "I'll do anything! Mostly!"

"Let me see your shrine to her." Goten said sticking his head up like an upper.

"Can I kiss her, too?" Trunks asks.

"Sure. I guess. We can do it when Videl-chan and Gohan-kun are babysitting us."

"Awesome Sause!"

"Hey," Goten asked_, _"How long have you had a crush on Gem-chan?"

"Er, two years?" Trunks guesses.

"Oh." Goten says, "Shine – er I mean _shrine _time."

Trunks pushed a button and said, "Gemmy the beautiful."

The shrine was basically a square yard collage with pictures of Gem. There was some words in the middle that read 'Son Gem + Trunks Briefs' on the left there was a drawn picture of Gemmy and Trunks kissing at their wedding.

"You're obsessed," Goten whispered in awe, "with my twin sister."

* * *

"Lania-chan," Gem calls, "Wanna race?"

"Gemmy-chan, you know you'll win, you're Saiyan." Lania pouts.

"Maybe we could make you Saiyan with the dragonballs." Gem suggests. Foreshadowing.

Goten walked in the room and tapped Lania on the shoulder and whispered to her but Gemmy couldn't hear.

Then Trunks walked in the room in a little white tuxedo. "Gemmy, shall we?" Trunks asked as held out his hand.

Let's hear what ran through Gemmy's head.

'Did, Trunks-kun actually just ask me out,' She thinks, 'Oh, what if we fall in love, get married, and have kids. Then Kaasan will get her grandchildren! Gemmy, you're losing it. Pace yourself, oh, and take his hand.'

"We shall." Gemmy says taking Trunks's hand. (A/N: Yes. Trunks's not Trunks')

* * *

"You look really pretty, Gemmy-chan." Trunks tells her.

"Thank you, Trunks-kun." Gemmy says blushing, "You look handsome."

"Thanks," Trunks says blushing as well, "You want some Sparkling Grape Juice?"

Gem nodded. They stared at each other as Trunks poured the juice but, Trunks got lost in Gemmy's eyes and poured the juice over.

"Trunks-kun," Gemmy begins quietly, "the juice is overflowing."

"Um, waiter clean this up, waitress bring out the first course." Trunks called.

They did so and the first course was some cookies Goten made.

"Blech," Gem said spitting out her cookie, "These are terrible."

Trunks gagged in agreement.

After two more minutes of awkward silence, Gemmy spoke up, "Trunks-kun, this is great and everything but, why am I here."

"Uh, well, I-" Trunks began to stutter.

"Gemmy the beautiful." Goten says pressing the button.

When the shrine popped up Gem almost cried. Trunks, her crush, had a shrine to her!

"Trunks this is sweetest thing anyone one's every done for me. I don't-"

Gemma was cut of by Trunks's lips

"Well, I didn't see that co-"

Lania never did get to finish that sentence because _she _was cut of by _Goten's _lips.

Then Gohan and Videl walked into the room because the chibis, they were _too_ quiet. They had never expected to see four eight-year-old kids kissing.

"Let's leave them alone." Videl whispered.

"Right after some pictures Gohan whispered.

Who ever said eight year old couldn't fall in love, were _so_ wrong.

* * *

"BOY!" Vegeta yelled and Trunks phased into the room, "WHAT IS THIS?" Vegeta yelled pointing at a picture.

"A picture." Trunks says.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU KISSING THE FEMALE SPAWN OF KAKKAROT!?

"Because, she's awesome. I have to go blow stuff up now. Bye." Trunks says leaving.

* * *

"LANIA!" Hercule yells.

"Yes, papa?" Lania answered

"Why are you kissing him, sweetie?" Hercule asked.

"Goten kissed _me, _Papa."

"Well, your not allowed to date until you are 14."

"But, I'm never gonna even be nine."

"I know."

"GRANDCHILDREN! GRANDCHILDREN!" Cried a certain black haired harpy by the name of Son Chi-Chi in the middle of nowhere also known as the 439 Mountain Area.

* * *

End

Note: I'll update soon but, my M.U.N. competition is Tuesday and Wednesday so, wish me luck!


End file.
